A night to remember
by monsterintheballroom
Summary: Hecate gets drunk and reveals a secret. Hackle. Femslash


Wrapped in a towel walks Hecate back into her room over to the mirror, where she combs her wet hair. Hecate doesn´t let herself distract by the knock on the door because there´s only one person in the whole witching world, who knows the opening spell to her door.  
Morgana greets Ada before she slips into the hallway.  
"Ah, there you are."  
"Of course I´m here. Where else should I be?" Hecate makes eye contact with Ada in the mirror.  
"Well-"  
Hecate narrows her eyes. "You are here because you want to make sure, that I´m coming to Miss Mould´s party." She nearly spits out the last word.  
Ada comes closer, wraps her arms around her younger wife and leans her head against her shoulder. "Of course not. Don´t be ridiculous. I just wanted to see how you are."  
She turns around in Ada´s arms. "Really? I know you, Ada Cackle. "  
"Isn´t that my towel? I was wondering where I left it."  
"Ada!?"  
"Okay, okay. You are right. I wanted to make sure, that you are coming."  
"Why wouldn´t I?"  
"Because I saw your face, when Miss Mould told me about her plan for this party and because I know you, Hecate Hardbroom." Ada pulls her closer for a kiss.  
"Yes, I would rather make an inventory of all the potion ingredients- twice- when I have to choose, but I know it´s important to you that I come." Hecate shrugs and is kissing Ada again.  
"Well, maybe the promise of a private party afterwards will brighten your mood." Ada looks over the rim of her glasses.  
"A private party?" Ada nods. "That sounds interesting." Hecate plays with the collar of Ada´s blouse. "And who is coming to this party?"  
Ada lets her finger run over her lover´s collar bone. "Oh, the guest list is very exclusive. And so is the venue." Ada´s lips brush over her neck up to her ear. "Only a few people know about it."  
"And I´m one of them?"  
"You certainly are." Hecate seals Ada´s lips with hers. Her hands wander down to Hecate´s bum, grabbing it, when Hecate deepens the kiss.  
Ada ends the kiss. "I think we better stop now, unless you want to explain why we are an hour too late."  
"Only an hour?" Hecate nibbles on Ada´s earlobe.  
"Hecate!?"  
"Okay, okay. I keep my hands to myself but not for long." Hecate lets Ada go. "I´ll see you in the great hall."  
Ada turns around again. "Did I tell you, that there is a special dress code for the party afterwards?"  
"No, you didn´t. You think I´ll have something to wear?" Hecate puts the hands on her hips and looks rather provocative at Ada.  
Ada points at Hecate and the towel falls on the floor. "I think, you have." She winks at her wife and leaves.

The great hall is decorated with balloons and festoons and music is playing. Some of the girls are already there and greet Ada, who on her way to the other teachers.  
"What do you say, Ada? Wasn´t that a great idea from Miss Mould?" Miss Bat bites into the sandwich, she stole from the buffet.  
"Yes, it was. The girls deserve a break after all the exams. Speaking of Miss Mould, where is she?"  
"I´m here." Marigold carries a bowl of punch over to the buffet. "I just made a strawberry punch for us. Made one for the girls as well, without alcohol of course." Marigold begins to serve the punch. "I thought we could use some loosening."  
"At least some of us," Dimity mumbles and nearly chokes, when from behind her back comes, "And who would that be?" Hecate walks around Dimity.  
"Just... I was just generally speaking. The exam time was not only stressful for the girls." Dimity looks around with a pleading look and all the other teacher agree.  
"Here you go, Miss Hardbroom." Marigold hands a glass to Hecate.  
Everyone, especially Ada, can´t hardly hide their laughter, when they see how Hecate looks at the glass in her hand. She looks at it, as if she´s been served with a glass of bat drool.  
Ada´s raising her glass. "I would like to thank Miss Mould for this excellent idea. And who knows, maybe this will become a new tradition at Cackle´s."  
Only reluctantly is Hecate raising her glass and clinks glasses with the other. She sniffs at it before she very carefully sips at it. Hecate shudders a little but much to her surprise is it tasting better than she expected and a faint little smile appears on her lips, that no one but Ada notice.  
Ada turns to Hecate, they both look over the great hall, which is filled now with laughing girls, who apparently enjoy themselves.  
Ada looks at the empty glass in Hecate´s hand. "I take it, that you like Marigold´s punch?"  
"Well... it... it was not as-"  
"Horrible as you expected?" Marigold finish Hecate´s sentence.  
"Well, no it wasn´t." Ada and Marigold can clearly see how much effort it costs Hecate to admit it. "In that case you probably wouldn´t mind another glass?"

Two hours later. Ada and Miss Bat are sitting together with Marigold in a corner and share some anecdotes with her about the early days of Cackle´s, when Ada notice in the corner of her eyes, that Hecate is on her way to the punch bowl again. Ada looks closer at her and she notice a little stagger in Hecate´s walk.  
"Would you two please excuse me."  
"How much did you have, Hecate?" Ada wants to know.  
"Not many. Three, maybe four glasses." Hecate tries to fill the glass but nearly all of the punch lands in the bowl again.  
"And did you eat anything?"  
Hecate looks at Ada and thinks about her question. " Besides the strawberries? No."  
"You only ate the strawberries?"  
"Yes, they were very delicious *hicks* Ups, sorry." Hecate replies with a little slur in her speech.  
Ada can´t help herself and has to giggle by the sight of her drunken lover. "You are drunk, my love."  
Hecate is about to protest. "I´m n- Oh, no. Not that song again *hicks* "  
For the fifth time, the same One Direction plays and all the girls are singing along, much too Hecate´s annoyance.  
"Hold that for me. I´m back in a minute." Hecate gives Ada her glass.  
By now the other teachers noticed Hecate´s condition and together they see how she needs two attempts to walk down the two steps to the girls.  
"What is she doing?" Miss Bat asks curiously.  
Ada sighs and shakes her head. "I hope is she isn´t doing, what I think she´ll do."  
"And what would that be?"  
"See for yourself," Ada sighs.

The girls stop singing and look at each other bewildered, when they see Hecate walking (or better, staggering) up to them.  
"Now, girls." Hecate has reached the middle of the hall by now. "Enough of this ... music." And the music stops.  
"But, Miss Harbroom, we just-, " one girl tries to protest but Hecate looks at her and she wishes, that she has never opened her mouth. But instead of reprimand the girl, Hecate waves her hand around again and guitar riffs fill the great hall.

Miss Bat looks bewildered at Ada, who simply shakes her head.

The next moment Hecate lets her hair down. "Ahh, that´s better. Look and learn *hicks* That´s how you parrrrttttayyyyy." Hecate summons a hologram guitar (the witch version of an air guitar). The girls are still in shock and don´t really know how to react, afterall this is Hecate Hardbroom, even when she´s obviously drunk.  
"Come one, girls!" Hecate claps her hands over her head and animates the girls to do the same and just slowly one girl after another begins to clap until the whole crowd is clapping and cheering.  
Hecate lets her hair fly and her finger slide over the guitar strings. It´s not the first time, that she´s done this, but it´s the first time, that she has more than one viewer. And Hecate loves it. She can hear the girls cheering, when she headbangs to the hard riffs of her favourite song and when she kneels down for the final solo.

"Well, I think I better stop this end before Hecate makes a fool out of herself." Ada puts the two glasses of punch on the table and takes a deep breath.  
"Before?" Miss Bat and Dimity look at each other and take a sip.

The girls are cheering and whistling, when Hecate plays the last chords on her hologram guitar, putting some extra effort in it. Hecate takes a deep bow and grins from ear to ear, when she she hears and sees the positive reactions.  
"We want more! We want more!" the girls cheer.  
Hecate turns around and sees Ada coming towards her.  
"Miss Hardbr-" Ada begins but Hecate puts her finger on her lips.  
The girls, who were cheering just a moment ago, look irritated at each other.  
"Ada Cackle," Hecate has some problems with her balance, because headbanging and alcohol don´t get along every well, and puts her hands as support on Ada´s shoulders. "Do you actually know how crazy you make me with your pink *hicks* jumpers?"  
"Hecate. Please." Ada doesn´t really know how to react to this statement.  
Hecate points with her index finger at her. "No, I´m not done yet. You, Ada Cackle, are the most interesting, loveable and desirable woman I know."  
Some girls begin to whisper with each other, some of them are giggling and the rest of them is just standing there with an open mouth.  
Under different circumstances, Hecate´s word would have touched her but this is definitely not the right place for this. "Hecate. I think, that´s enough."  
"That´s not what you said last night," Hecate giggles.

Miss Bat looks at Algernon. "Did she just say last night?"  
"She did, my dear."  
"Ah,okay."

Ada looks around and she can feel the sudden awkwardness in the hall. Ada herself would rather not be here at the moment.  
"I think, it´s time to go, Hecate."  
"Oh, no. Not before I´ve done this." Hecate takes Ada´s head and begins to kiss her. The moment, Ada feels Hecate´s lips on her own, she forgets where they are and returns the kiss. For a moment she forgets, that everyone can witness, what is usually be done behind closed doors. But when Ada feels how Hecate´s hand roam over her back, she´s back in reality and gently push the younger woman away.  
"I´ve got this, Ada." Ada looks over her shoulder at Dimity, who has come down to their rescue.  
"Thank you, Dimity." Ada whispers and the next moment Hecate and Ada are gone.

Ada has to hold Hecate, when they both arrive in Ada´s room.  
"You okay, love?" Ada looks concerned at Hecate, who seems to be a bit dizzy from the travel.  
"I am." Hecate only just realised, that they are no longer in the great hall. " Does this mean, that it´s time for our little private party?" Hecate tries to look seductive at Ada but can´t really manage.  
Ada, who is still a bit irritated by Hecate´s behaviour from earlier, can´t help herself and has to giggle. "I´m afraid, the party is postponed."  
"Ohhhhh, why *hicks* " Hecate is losing her balance and Ada wraps one arm around her waist.  
"Because you are drunk, my sweet." Ada has problems to guide Hecate over to the bed.  
"I´m not *hicks* drunk." Ada nearly falls on top of Hecate, when Hecate lets herself fall onto the bed.  
"You are not?" Ada asks amused.  
Hecate shakes her head, which was apparently not a good idea judging by the face she pulls. "No, I´m just *hicks* tipsy. Just... just... give me a minute and I´ll show you." Hecate yawns and her eyes are closing, when she leans back.  
Ada leans over her. "Hecate? Are you still awake?"  
"Yes, just one mo- " Hecate replies sleepily and rolls onto one side.  
"Oh, well. That´s not really what I had in mind for tonight," Ada sighs, casts a spell and Hecate is in her pyjama now. She spreads the duvet over her wife and sits down. Ada should be angry at her after what happened in the great hall but when she looks at Hecate all her anger is blown away. Ada gently strokes over her cheek and Hecate smiles, when she feels her touch.  
She just sits likes this for moment until Ada is sure, that Hecate is fast asleep. Ada transfers herself into her office, where she immediately enters the confiscation room.  
"Now, where did I put the box?" Ada mumbles and gets on her tiptoes. "Ah, there you are." She gets a box from the top shelf, blows the dust off it, takes a big bottle out of it and transfers herself quickly to the quarter of the girls. Ada can every well imagine, what must be going on in the rooms now.  
She opens the bottle and spills some of the glittering powder in the middle of the hallway.  
"I´m sorry, girls. I know it´s a night to remember, but I´m doing this for Hecate." A little gust of wind blows the powder under the doors of the rooms.  
Ada repeats this a couple of times in every hallway of the girls quarter and finally returns to her room, changes into her nightgown and joins Hecate, who is still asleep and slightly snoring.  
"Good night, my darling. There´s nothing to worry about." Ada leans down for a kiss on Hecate´s cheek and turns out the light.

"Waky, waky. It´s a beautiful morning," Ada chirps cheerfully and opens the curtains.  
Hecate groans and pulls the blanket over her head. "It´s so bright." A hand appears from under the blanket and the curtains are closing again.  
"Oh, no. It´s time to get up. Whether you like it or not." Ada opens them again and walks over to the bed. "Now, you can have it the easy or the hard way."  
Hecate glimpse from under the blanket. "Neither."  
"Okay, the hard way then." Ada gets the end of the blanket and tries to pull it off Hecate but Hecate clings to it and won´t let it go. "Go away. I´m staying in bed today. I´m sick. My head spins"  
Ada laughs and sits down. "Well, of course it would. You were drunk yesterday. You remember?"  
Ada can see that Hecate is shaking her head under the blanket. "Yes, you were and I´m afraid," Ada looks under the blanket, "I wasn´t the only one, who noticed."  
Hecate´s eyes widen, although they still hurt by the brightness. "What do you mean, you weren´t the only one?" Hecate sits up, her head is spinning but she´s wide awake now because judging by Ada´s expression something must have happened last night.  
"How much do you remember?"  
"Well, I... I had some of Miss Mould´s punch and then I... I... I remember how you brought me here, where apparently nothing happened," Hecate sighs frustrated, massaging her throbbing temples. "Was it bad?"  
"It depends. What would you say, when you did one of your legendary hologram guitar performances in front of the girls?"  
"I did what?! Tell me I didn´t."  
Ada nods. "You did."  
Hecate pulls the blanket over her head again. "I made a complete fool out of myself. The girls will never ever respect me after this."  
"That is not the worst part, Hecate."  
"There´s more?" Hecate´s head appears again and sees a worrying look on Ada´s face. "What is it, Ada?"  
Ada gets up and kneads her hands and walks up and down, because she doesn´t really know to soften the blow. "Well, you might have told the whole school about us." She looks expectant at her wife.  
All the colour drains from Hecate´s already pale face, when Ada´s words sink in. "I. Did. What?!"  
Ada sits down again and takes Hecate´s hands in hers, trying to calm Hecate down. "How? What did I do?"  
" I let you do one of your guitar solos and I have to say, everybody was cheering," Ada hopes, that these word would cheer Hecate a bit up but when she doesn´t react, Ada continues. " but I thought one was enough and I wanted to stop you and-"  
"And what, Ada?" Hecate asks impatient.  
"You said some things and then you kissed me."  
Hecate takes a sharp breath. "I did not."  
Ada nods. "I´m afraid you did."  
"A- A- And then? What happened next?"  
"Well, Miss Drill took care of the girls and I transferred us here."  
Ada looks at Hecate and she thinks, that she can see the shadow of tears in Hecate´s eyes. Ada comes closer and takes Hecate in her arms. "It´s alright, love."  
"How can it be alright?" Hecate´s voice is trembling and she doesn´t dare to look at Ada. " I made a complete fool out of myself and even worse, out of you, out of us."  
"Hecate, please look at me." Hecate slowly moves her head, she expects her to be upset or at least disappointed but instead she sees Ada´s calm expression. "I took care of it."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Have you any idea, how much Forgetting Powder I confiscated all these years?"  
"You didn´t?!"  
"Yes, I did, love. I used it in the girls quarters."  
Hecate is relaxing, when she hears Ada´s words. "Thank you, Ada." Hecate leans over for a kiss, stroking Ada´s cheek with her thumb. "At least Dimity won´t chaff me about it for the rest of the year. What is it, dear? Is there something you should tell me?" Hecate asks worried, when she sees Ada biting her lips.  
"Well, yes. There is something else." Ada takes Hecate´s hands in hers. " I only used the Forgetting Powder on the girls." Ada waits for Hecate´s reaction.  
"Yes, you just told me. Why do you tell me this again?" Hecate is confused.  
"I only used it on the girls, Hecate." Ada repeats.  
"Yes, I know but-" Hecate stops midsentence. "Wait. Sorry, I´m a bit slow this morning. Does this mean, that...?"  
"Yes, Hecate, I didn´t use it on the staff."  
Hecate lets Ada´s words sink in. "So, they still know?"  
Ada nods.  
"You ran out of powder?"  
Ada shakes her head and squeezes Hecate´s hands. "I know, we wanted to wait till our anniversary this year but I thought since you let the cat out of the bag yesterday," Hecate is about to protest but Ada continues. " I know, you didn´t do this on purpose and I definitely didn´t imagine it to be like this but what´s done is done." Ada shrugs.  
When Hecate doesn´t answer and looks away, Ada quickly adds. "I stil have some powder left, I- I- I can use it in the teachers´ lounge later if you want to. I don´t mind to wait for a better occasion."  
Finally Hecate looks at her. "No, Ada. I don´t want you to use the powder. I want them to know. I want them to know, that I love you, Ada Cackle." Tears glisten in Ada´s eyes, when Hecate pulls her closer and tenderly kiss her.  
"I love you too, Hecate Hardbroom." Ada strokes gently over Hecate´s cheeks. "Now, are you ready to face the others?"

An hour later and after Hecate found a cure for the hangover, both witches stand in front of the door of the teachers´ lounge.  
Ada takes a deep breath and looks at Hecate. "Ready?"  
Hecate nods and takes Ada´s hand. "Do you mind?"  
"No. Not at all," Ada smiles. "Lets go."  
Ada and Hecate immediately attract attention, when they enter the room.  
"Good Morning, everyone," Ada begins and the teacher come closer, curious about what their headmistress has to say. "I really don´t know where to begin but I think you have some questions about last night."  
"Maybe I should explain, Ada." Hecate looks at Ada.  
"First of all I would like to apologize for my behaviour earlier. What you´ve seen yesterday-"  
"Was a bloody good performance, HB," Dimity interrupts her and the other teacher agree. Ada looks at her wife and only she can see the tiny little twitch on Hecate´s mouth and knows, that Hecate actually feels happy about Dimity´s words and approval of the other teacher.  
"Yes, well. That was actually not planned and especially not something for everyone to see. But well, thank you, I guess." Hecate feels visibly uncomfortable and that´s why Ada continues.  
"And as for the other incident that happened last night. It wasn´t part of the show. It´s true. Hecate and I are couple." Silence and both women look at each other irritated. Ada can feel how Hecate gets tensed. She puts her other hand on Hecate´s and holds her close, signalling her, that everything will be alright and it wasn´t a mistake. And finally after a moment, which felt like an eternity, Dimity steps forward and says, "On behalf of us all I can only say, it was about time."  
Hecate and Ada look flabbergast. "What do you mean?"  
"It´s so obvious, that you and Ada are in love, Hecate."  
"But... but... how did you notice? We have been so careful all these years."  
"That may be, Hecate, but one look at Ada and you become Miss Softbroom." Hecate arches her eyebrow and Ada grins.  
"Ada, I might be old," Miss Bat says, " but I recognise love when I see it. Everytime, when when Hecate enters a room, your eyes lighten up or when you enter the room, the first thing you do, is, looking for Hecate"  
Ada and Hecate look at each other and smile. "Well, it seems that all our concerns were unjustified."  
"Of course they were," Dimity replies cheerfully and much to Hecate´s horror is she coming towards them and hugs them.  
"Yes, well, thank you, Miss Drill," Hecate says after Dimity let go of them.  
"There´s only one thing we couldn´t figure out. Since when are you two a couple?" Miss Bat asks curiously.  
"It´s been ten years this year." Ada smiles proudly at Hecate. "We wanted to tell you on the day of our anniversary but since Hecate couldn´t wait to tell you, we thought we might as well tell you now." Hecate is blushing but Ada is squeezing Hecate´s hand, assuring her, that everything is alright.  
"And when did all of this happen?"  
"Do you remember the staff party, where I witched Morgana away?" Several teacher nod.  
"Who doesn´t?" Hecate gnarls but the look on her face, when she looks at Ada, speaks a different language.  
"To make a long story very short and since you don´t have to know everything," Hecate looks at her colleagues with a look, that is usually only reserved for her students and hopes, that this will keep them from getting too curious. "That evening Ada and I discovered, that our feelings are mutual." Ada lets go of Hecate´s hand and puts one arm around her waist, holding her close.  
"That is really everything you must know. One more thing, I would like to thank you, Dimity, for taking care of the girls yesterday."  
"You are welcome but how will you deal with them? They all know now."  
"No, they don´t. I used forgetting powder on them. I thought it was the best after yesterday."  
"Oh, okay but there was no need for that because I haven´t heard a single negative comment neither about your performance, Hecate, nor about what followed afterwards. Sure they were surprised like we were but not shocked or disgusted. But I´m sure they´ll find out eventually," Miss Bat winks at them.  
The bell rings and the teacher leave.  
"Well, that went better then I expected." Hecate wrapes her arms around Ada.  
"I´m so relieved, that they all know now."  
"Well, apparently it wasn´t such a big secret. And only because you can´t take your eyes of me, Ada Cackle." Hecate leans down for a kiss.  
"Can you blame me?"  
"No, not really," Hecate grins.  
"As much as I would like to continue this talk about you being sexy, I´m afraid we have some work to do."  
"Well, we could continue this fascinating talk in your office later."  
"I´ll be there, Miss Softbroom." Ada grins and Hecate pulls a face.  
"I knew, that this wasn´t the last time I heard this," Hecate sighs.

The End


End file.
